


Hope

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Spring Festival 2k17 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, I TRIED THEREFORE YOU CAN'T CRITICIZE ME!, I tried to use both themes, Jedi Master Arthur, M/M, Padawan Alfred JUST BECAUSE, Sith Lord Francis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Darth Angelus wonder why was he still alive after being captured.Master Jedi Kirkland still have hope.(Written for the first day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k17 on tumblr!)





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the first day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k17, themes "Star Wars" or "Angel and/or Demon"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> Characters names (in case you don’t know) for this story:  
> \- Darth Angelus (Francis): APH France  
> \- Master Jedi Arthur Kirkland, the Daredevil: APH England  
> \- Padawan Alfred: APH America
> 
> Just one last note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Romance Language custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

Darth Angelus glared at his captors.

He needed to find a window of opportunity to escape. A way to get his lightsaber back and destroy all these stupid guards. Maybe using the Force was an option, but he also needed to be precise. Otherwise, he would receive a blaster to his face. Without his lightsaber, he couldn’t defend himself against attacks, and there was nothing there to use as a shield.

He looked around with his acidic blue eyes.

His hands were tied behind him with chains. There were ten armed droids around him. Nothing to use the Force on to knock them down.

Why was he still alive?

Angelus was positive that there was a reward for any and all Sith lords.

For their heads.

Why were they keeping him alive?

The door opened suddenly. A few live soldiers entered, escorting two people. Neither needed the escort.

Darth Angelus smirked.

\- Ah, Master Kirkland, the “Daredevil”! – he chuckled – Now I know why I’m here.

The Jedi Master’s lips quirked a little in a subtle smile. The Jedi that was with him glared and put a hand on his lightsaber.

\- How _dare_ you speak to my master like this!?

The Master held his padawan back and shook his head placidly, still with a small smile on his face.

\- Alfred, that isn’t necessary.

\- Yes, Alfred, listen to your owner.

Alfred gritted his teeth.

Ahh… Still so young… so full of anger…

So like his Master when he was young…

Master Kirkland chuckled.

\- It’s been a while since someone called me that. A title that I’m not proud to say I earned.

Darth Angelus chuckled.

\- That you did. Oh… all that anger… all that fury… - he moaned in a theatrical way – A Daredevil indeed.

The Jedi chuckled.

\- You didn’t change at all, old chap. Still doing your best to rile me up.

\- And you’re still a foolish dreamer.

\- You’re the one that choose the title of “angel” and I’m the dreamer?

His tone was light with old bickering.

The Sith Lord chuckled.

\- Ah, but isn’t an angel of death still an angel?

\- I guess it is. But Francis, you’re more than that.

Darth Angelus smirked.

\- Still a fool, Arthur.

They stared at each other, the old feeling (forbidden, but also so affectionate feeling… Scars of an old love) was still alive somehow.

The Jedi nodded.

\- You shall be transferred to the prison on Coruscant. We’ll assist you until you reach your final destination.

Angelus laughed.

\- I’m thrilled.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they left the cell, Alfred inquired to his master.

\- Master, why not just kill him? He’s just a Sith! He deserves to die!

Arthur chuckled.

\- It is not up to us to determinate what a prisoner deserves or not, my padawan.

\- But…!

\- What justice or balance would we bring to the Force if we were the police, jury, judge and executioners? All this power, or this possibility of power could corrupt us just like it has corrupted the ones that fall into the Dark Side of the Force.

Alfred blinked.

\- I hadn’t thought about it like that…

Arthur snorted with good humour.

\- I know you didn’t. He’s right, you know. You’re still young and still susceptible to your own anger.

The padawan blushed with shame.

The Master let out a smile with nostalgia.

\- Just like I once was. As I said, I earned the title of Daredevil.

Alfred swallowed.

\- You two were close… You and Darth Angelus.

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed.

\- Yes we were. Our – he hesitated to classify what they had been to each other - … friendship… it brought the most out of both of us. For me it was balance. Peace. For him…

There was silence.

The Jedi Master chuckled again.

\- And he’s right once again. I am, indeed, a fool.

Alfred blinked confused.

\- Why’s that, master?

Arthur sighed, feeling tired and older than he actually was.

\- Because I still have hope for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> After a long winter, I started to feel guilty for creating another event and don't participating. 
> 
> Thus, here I am!
> 
> I tried to fit both prompts (that is why, even with the Star Wars setting, their titles are Angel and Devil).
> 
> I proudly announce that I have a beta this time =D We meet on the Voltron fandom and they had been working with me since. So the text is probably flawless now LOL (I did a few additions after the beta part, but I guess it is all still ok xD)
> 
> I imagined a sweet romance between them that would make Arthur starts to see the good in the Force while making Francis become bitter towards the Jedi Code. But I'm still not thaaaaaat excited with the hetalia fandom, so this is all what I could produce  
> I kinda forgot how to make the characters hahaha They were a little different than usual. I tried to work with a more arrogant Francis and with a more toned down Arthur.  
> I hope you still liked it!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can always help the writer by giving a comment ;D I feed on them 
> 
> And you can follow me on tumblr if you want =D [@frukheaven](http://frukheaven.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
